Expect Fire From Him
by LushRomance
Summary: "You are like mutated christmas tree from an all boys catholic school! And speaking of all boys school.. is that all you got?" John bluntly poked at Kitty's barely noticeable A-Cup chests" Kitty shrieked loudly enough for the whole mansion to advertise.


"Newbie in the mansion!" many shushed whispers were being passed around throughout the Xavier's Mansion.

"fresh meat , eh?" Bobby whispered as if it was the only interesting thing in the world.

"It's a girl" Rogue half heartedly whispered to Allerdyce and Bobby. Two boys quirked their eyebrows.

" what does it have to do with anything, you are a girl aren't you?"

"Just saying… it wouldn't be so bad .. you know? Jeesh" Rogue left the clueless boys to themselves and stormed out of the lounge room.

"What's up with her?"

"Don't mind her… she is just in her 'womanly mood' she almost murdered me yesterday for touching her ass" Bobby grumbled to John who wasn't even paying attention.

"Even I know … why Rogue might have done that, maybe she was leak…." John was suddenly interrupted by Logan, who was leading a scared, fragile girl down the hallway.

"This is the lounge area where you and fellow mutants hang out during their free time… loosen up half-pint!" Logan patted the newcomer's head and walked towards Bobby and John.

"Free? Good, take half-pint over there and show her around, will ya?" Logan stalked off to Professor Xavier's office.

"Uh… you're welcome!" John shouted down the hall way where Logan disappeared to.

"At least.. he waved his hand before he rudely stormed off… right?"

"Shut up bobby.. we have a job to do.." John stuffed both his hands in his denim pockets toward the new comer known as 'half pint'.

"your names, half-pint? What powers do you have anyways?"

"Rude… you are suppose to introduce yourself first, assmunch" Bobby smacked John's head and politely held his hand out and spoke,

"Hello, my name is Bobby or also known as the 'Ice man' . And I can freeze things"

"Katherine.. my name is Katherine. And I … sort of pass through things…" the fragile mutant spoke with utter whisper.. almost too silent like a ghost.

"You better speak up .. around here, or you won't be respected around here, jus sayin' " John nonchalantly instructed Katherine.

"so says the dude, who doesn't respect anybody's ass" Bobby whispered under his breath, half knowingly for John to hear. Katherine stared from Bobby to John, not knowing when the bickering would end.

"is there a map around here? I can just find my way around, if you want… I sure don't mind.. " Katherine hoped the boys would let her just roam around the mansion, until she gets lost and ask for direction later on from some other mutants who wouldn't bicker like the married couple.

"Map? Kidding me? Nobody uses the map these days, when were you born, 1930

s?" John chuckled, then said,

" Phew… I am sure Logan is going to claw us to death, if we don't show you around, so I guess we will be your tour guides" Bobby nodded in agreement.

"by the way… you will be known as Kitten from now on. Katherine is a mouthful,and I am not about to waste my mouthful with your name.. so kitten, ready? Let's go!" John swaggered down the hall hand motioning for Kitty and Bobby to follow.

"Sorry about that… John is a bit hasty and an ASSHOLE! Just make sure whenever you see him around the mansion… expect fire from him" Kitty nodded slowly then muttered under her breath,

"Kitty…"

"huh?"

"Not Kitten, Kitty, you can go by Kitty" Bobby smiled softly then ruffled Kitty's brown bob hair. John swiftly turned around of annoyance of their lagging,

"It's Kitty.. call me Kitty" Kitty shyly told John, who was now shaking his head side to side. And staggered toward Kitty , then on purposely purred in her ear. Kitty immediately squeaked then blushed madly.

"John… that's not nice! Kitty, stay away from him…." John glared at Bobby playfully then at Kitty,

"you better watch yourself around Rogue… if you want to play like that with Bobby.. she won't be happy" Bobby angrily glared as if laser beam would shoot out any minute…

"Rogue and I are not a couple..nor an item yet!" Bobby angrily stalked off to his room, abandoning poor Kitty alone with Allerdyce.

"Kitten, what's wrong? Am I that intimidating? Don't worry, I don't bite, too hard that is"

"John… ?" Kitty coughed awkwardly then stared at John

"What about it?"

"Your name is John? What is your other name?" "Ah… somebody is interested in my all of a sudden~ just call me John..nothing else. My power is fire, I can manipulate them and so on..by the way? Do you always dress like that?"

Kitty stared at her outfit for the day, which consists of a plain forest green tank top, burgundy hoodie, denim shorts , neat white rolled down socks and black converse.

"You are like mutated christmas tree from an all boys catholic school! And speaking of all boys school.. is that all you got?" John bluntly poked at Kitty's barely noticeable A-Cup chests" Kitty shrieked loudly enough for the whole mansion to advertise herself. Kitty backed away from John quickly then hid herself underneath the staircase.

"Aw come on! Don't tell me you never been groped by other men… stop playing innocent school girl with me.." John boringly walked to where Kitty was hiding herself in. KItty unruffled her short hair, then phased herself John.

"what the fu.." in that time span, Kitty ran through John, making him flinch, then ran without any destination in mind. Just not near him..


End file.
